mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Rani19xx/Podsumowanie roku 2013 na Wiki MLP:PtM
Witajcie użytkownicy ! W imieniu administratorów, biurokratów i moderatorów pragnę wam przedstawić podsumowanie roku 2013 na Wiki MLP:PtM. Na początek życzę wam udanego Sylwestra oraz, by rok 2014 był jak najbardziej udany ! :) Nie chcę zbytnio mieszać, więc sprawy będę pisać w osobnych linijkach. Oby moja klawiatura się nie wepchała ;-; Niektórzy wiedzą jakie literówki robię..xd Żeby was już nie zanudzać, przejdę dalej i do bardziej konkretnych rzeczy. W roku 2013 Wiki przeszła wiele zmian. Pojawili się na Wiki coraz to lepsi edytorzy i pomagali Wiki jak tylko mogli (pojawili się też spamerzy, którzy dokonali zaszczytu znaleźć się na bananowej wyspie :p Im również mimo wszystko życzymy udanego Sylwestra!). Między innymi do grona administratorów dołączyli Vengir (kwi 8), Aneta (wcześniej zaczęła jako rollback ), Andragor (lip 6) i ja (Wcześniej byłam modemem ). Pojawili się również pierwsi moderatorzy czatu. Pierwszym na Wiki jak wiadomo był Skradacz On jednak nic nie robił xd Więc modem 1 ... byłam ja. Ta skromność W kwietniu jako moderator zaczęłam ja, w czerwcu awansowała Sara (która po moim awansie na administratora była jedynym moderatorem), jeszcze później we wrześniu Dark i w końcu w listopadzie Titi m(Leno, byłaś wspaniałym modem pamiętaj :) )m. Nasz drogi Haifisch7734 awansował na biurokratę jak i nasza kochana Aneta. Jednak Wiki nie jest święta. Niektórzy chyba pamiętają Ulqa.Jezz..ile ja szukałam tej nazwy użytkownika.. Nie chcę zbytnio go tu wypominać..ponieważ każdy wie, jakie z nim były tutaj akcje. Miał jednak zadatki na administratora. Mimo tego nie mam serca z kamienia, więc życzę mu udanego Sylwestra. Również Pepe była wspaniałą użytkowniczką, której za pewne nie zapomnimy. Żądza władzy chciała inaczej...jej również życzymy udanego Sylwestra i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. Teraz trochę "admińsko". Poniżej przedstawię statystyki Wiki: * Specjalna:Statystyka, * Specjalna:Statystyki Wiki Wiki zaczęła się rozwijać już na początku roku 2013! Skradacz, odpowiedzialnie prowadził WikiQuest'a (jednak mamy leniwych użytkowników i nie wypalił :p Mamy jednak nadzieje, że któregoś dnia Skradacz wróci i ustawi nas do pionu), Dainava wpadła na pomysł, stworzenia odznaczeń, by nowi użytkownicy nie spamowali, wpadła również na pomysł stworzenia kanciapy na Wiki, gdzie serdecznie zapraszam. Dnia 28 grudnia, 2012 (powiedzmy, że w styczniu, po edycji Skradacza, regulamin zaczął porządnie funkcjonować xD ) został stworzony regulamin Wiki, jeden z ważnych artykułów na Wiki. Z pomocą założyciela i Anety, powstał FAQ dla nowych użytkowników. Ostatnio została stworzona Mapa, gdzie można zobaczyć gdzie mieszka któryś z użytkowników :) A teraz głupie ciekawe sprawy, by nie było zbyt nudno xD Kojarzycie klejnot shippu? należący do Sary (Oby, bo nie chce mi się tłumaczyć xD ) No więc, na Wiki ostatnio..było dużo ślubów użytkowników ;-; Nie chce mi się wypisywać kto z kim ...mózgu.....ale można uznać, że ten rok był bardzo rozwijający się xD Wraz z rozpoczęciem sezonu 4 MLP, użytkownicy dzielnie zaczęli wracać do edytowania, a admini do swoich obowiązków. Zdarzają się jednak użytkownicy..którzy mają zapał do edycji, jednak mało doświadczenia..tzn. chodzi o styl, interpunkcję itp. Dlatego, jeden z administratorów stworzył przydatne blogi do edycji. Nowych i młodych użytkowników zapraszam do czytania ich. Drobne informacje Jedna z administratorek w tym roku osiągnęła pełnoletność ! :) Tak, chodzi o Anetę. Natomiast, Mati, Iga i ja rozpoczęliśmy naukę w liceum. By wam udowodnić, że nie jesteśmy już "gimbusami", link do ciekawego bloga :D Na koniec..przepraszam za moją klawiaturę ;-; Jeśli były jakieś błędy to nic nie poradzę.. Wow, pierwszy blog Rani, wow taki temat, wow szczęśliwego pieseła, wow proszę o wyrozumiałość tak bardzo No to na tyle c: Mam nadzieję, że was nie zanudziłam. A teraz pytanie do wszystkich. Co w tym roku najbardziej wam się podobało na Wiki MLP? Jakiś blog? Śmieszna sytuacja na czacie? Jeśli tak, to czekam na odpowiedzi pod blogiem! Proszę tylko o zachowanie zdrowego rozsądku. Pozdrawiam :D Redaktor Wiki [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani19xx]] 'Tablica wiadomości''' 15:54, 31 gru, 2013 (UTC) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach